


Kiss with a fist.

by CreamcheeseBagel



Series: Trouble comes in threes. [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Jealous trevor, Sparring, caring alucard, concerned alucard, sparring and flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamcheeseBagel/pseuds/CreamcheeseBagel
Summary: A jealous Trevor interrupts his companions sparring session.Prompts can also be requested on my Tumblrhere. Anons welcome.





	Kiss with a fist.

 Alucard streaked backwards, cartwheeling one handed to pounce high on the wagon. He smiled smugly down at Sypha, the woman panting hard. She waved for him to continue and his gaze became hard.

‘As much as I enjoy sparring with yourself. If you cannot land a hit on me, I fear that it will be for naut. You excel in long distance combat, and we shall need to utilise this,’ he announced, not unkindly. He flicked a few strands of hair over his shoulder and his smile grew. ‘I might just ask our resident drunk to the challenge. I do believe he has managed a lucky hit once, or twice’.

Sypha chuckled softly, cracking her knuckles above her head and stretching deeply. The words had the perfect effect and Sypha sunk into a well-worn fighting stance.

‘Do not fear hurting me,’ Alucard continued, rolling his wrists nonchantly. ‘Say, it would be good progression if you actually managed to singe a sleeve…’.

‘You men talk too much,’ Sypha quipped, snapping her palms out behind herself. Her feet left the grass as she propelled herself forwards, and Alucard deftly leapt from the caravan roof, past the wagon and the woman. Sypha outstretched an arm and banked left hard, feet kicking off the wooden structure of the wagon. She stared hard at Alucard, wiping the sweat beads from her forehead.

‘A little too slow. You also left a wide opening-‘ Alucard frowned, glancing down at his feet and to the creeping ice behind his heels. ‘Clever,’ he huffed jumping aside. ‘Utilising your sweat..moving yourself towards the target, whilst subconsciously forcing them towards your former position’.

‘Thank you!’ Sypha beamed, the praise warming her chest.

‘However,’ the Dhampir continued cooly, ‘if I had decided to slash downwards as you came towards the wagon, well I would have won’. He shrugged stiffly at the Speakers crestfallen expression, the small pout. He truly wished for his new companions to survive his Father, and pushing both humans to their limits would allow him to truly unlock their potential. He would harness their capabilities and nurture that towards killing his kin successfully. ‘What pitiful irony,’ he growled to himself, closing off the barbed train of thought and flickering his image towards his friend.

Four silhouettes hopped around Sypha, and the woman grunted hard as she ducked and dived, countering blows and blasting herself openings. A knuckle clipped her in the gut and Sypha tumbled backwards, spluttering, tumbling head over heels and rolling away from a downward kick. She cried out in alarm, scuttling to her feet, unaware that the Dhampir would know exactly when to falter.  
Her heartbeat pounded heavy in her ears, her arms and legs pulsing with adrenaline. The four figures stalked closer, identical smirks and Sypha felt her stomach twist in undiluted fear. She pushed her forefingers and thumbs together and wrenched her hands apart. A torrent of fire sprayed outwards, quicker and hotter than any that had been summoned before. The fire arched outwards, splitting into a dozen small arrows; the Alucard’s fought independently, with two disappearing into pools of mist.

The last two weaved in and out of each other, walking forwards frowning. In truth, Alucard had been surprised by the intensity of the defensive push, and he was still not fully capable of creating more apparitions of himself as Sypha repeated the attack, screaming with each punch of her fists. His duplicate slipped against a sudden icicle to the ribs, and Alucard could not summon enough mental fortitude to keep the thing from bursting into a swirl of mist.

‘If you can’t end this-I shall!’ Alucard roared, sliding hard on his knees. He skimmed beneath the arcing attacks, sweeping Sypha’s legs from beneath her before crouching over her fallen body. An eyebrow quirked as he heard the thrum of her heartbeat slow down, he watched the whites of Sypha’s eyes roll and a cold sensation trickled down his spine.  
Sparring match or not, he knew that Trevor would bring his own ideals of Hell upon his head if he had truly injured Sypha.  
He bent over his friend, gently cupping her head and leaning in close. He could smell her, the heavy pull of sweat and copper upon the skin. Tensing his jaw, he stroked the woman’s cheek fondly. How humans could so easily remind him of his Mother in their softness, their vulnerability.

‘Got you!’ screamed Sypha, suddenly fisting a hand in Alucard’s coat lapels. His gold eyes went wide, the ghost of a retort forming as his head snapped backwards. A flame ringed fist barrelled beneath his jaw, pushing him away. However Sypha gripped hard and followed the motion, her fist barrelling down hard into the marble chest. Alucard collapsed onto his back, a hand gently wrapped around both of Sypha’s wrists, his eyes flashed.

‘You’ve spent too much time with dear Belmont,’ Alucard hissed, schooling his expression. Inwardly he was proud at the human for the under-handed tactic. Fighting demon hordes, and Vampires alike, did not require manners or etiquette. It was kill or be killed.

‘You genuinely had me worried there,’ Sypha breathed, straddling the Dhampir’s chest, her robes flowing over his figure. ‘I know you won’t truly hurt me. But you do have quite the mean stare!’

‘I did not mean to scare you so. I merely wanted to ensure that you took this seriously. We’ll work on your defence soon, you have my word.’

A loud thud interrupted the duo, and Alucard glanced past Sypha’s shoulder. Trevor stood beside the wagon, his face flushed and his brows furrowed. The large box he had secured lay abandoned at his feet, a few apples rolling.

‘If I knew this is what I would come back to-‘ he started, striding forwards as Alucard helped Sypha to her feet. ‘I would have liked to have been invited!’

Alucard snorted, smiling thinly at the man. Sypha went as red as Trevor’s outfit trimmings and swatted his arm.

‘Don’t be so disgusting, Trevor!’ she snapped, crossing her arms and pointedly not looking at either man. Trevor snaked an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

‘How rude, really. I’d do a better job of keeping you warm, Sypha!’ Trevor whined, dancing out of reach of his friends small flickering balls of fire.

‘Oh, I do just fine by myself. See?’

Alucard watched the pair affectionately, removing himself from their jests and cleaning the mess Trevor had created. He collected an apple for each of his companions. He gently placed the fruit into Trevor’s palm, smiling darkly as their fingers brushed. ‘We’ll train soon, Belmont. Don’t you worry,’ he whispered, teasing, before biting hard into his own apple.

**Author's Note:**

> The real question is, will this flirty banter be going anywhere? Comment and we can decide.


End file.
